


That Was My Plan

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hey. I would love a fic with Mr sexy Speight. I am watching those videos of him and Rob on the ComicCon or GamesSpot. I would love a fic when Rich who is teasing slash introducing his girlfriend. Who is selling nerdy shirts at with a friend. She gets him back later by teasing him by wearing a nerdy crop top and sexy panties. I think you know what I mean





	That Was My Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hey. I would love a fic with Mr sexy Speight. I am watching those videos of him and Rob on the ComicCon or GamesSpot. I would love a fic when Rich who is teasing slash introducing his girlfriend. Who is selling nerdy shirts at with a friend. She gets him back later by teasing him by wearing a nerdy crop top and sexy panties. I think you know what I mean

You were on break for Rich’s panel, and you were sitting off to the side. There was no use for you being on stage, as you were just a nobody who sold shirts. You did enjoy watching him, however. Smiling, you loved how he seemed so comfortable out there.

“Now, as most of you know, I have a  _really_ hot girlfriend.” You heard Rich, making your cheeks turn pink. “Did you know she’s working here?” Blinking, you hoped that he wasn’t doing what you thought he was doing. “Well, right now, she’s watching me work from right…over… _there_.” He pointed to where you were. “How would you guys like to meet the gal who gets my motor running?” The cheering and clapping was so loud that you actually jumped.

Rich got up, smirking, as he made his way towards where you were standing. “No!” You shook your head. “Rich, no!”

He had your hand and was half on stage. “I think someone’s a little shy.” There was an overwhelming ‘awwwe’. His eyes sparkled at you. “How about if I promise you a big kiss? Then will you come on out there?”

“You’re  _insane_ , Rich.” You chuckled.

“Playing hard to get, huh?” He pretended to think. “I have just the solution.” The small smile that had been on your face fell when he lifted you over his shoulder. You let out a small ‘eep’. He laughed on his way back out as the crowd cheered. You doubted that your face could get any hotter. He set you down before sitting in his chair and pulling you into his lap. “The beautiful Y/N, everyone!” He announced.

You gave them a small wave, your heart hammering in your chest. “Hi.”

He kissed your cheek, earning an 'awe’ from all the girls. “Can you see why I say I’m lucky, fellas?” 

* * *

Thankfully, you were able to slip away to get back to work after his teasing you. He’d told everyone which booth you worked at, and to pay you a visit. You just hoped that you didn’t get swamped. While you wanted to sell your shirts with your friend, getting a large group could quickly get out of hand.   

* * *

You’d sold out. That never happened. You’d always had some left over at the end of a day. Rich bragging about you seemed to work out. He was eating dinner with the other cast members while you chose to go back to the hotel room that you shared with him.

Grabbing a cute 'Kings of Con’ shirt that he’d given you when you first started dating, you smiled. It had been the hottest summer you could remember, so you cut it into a crop top. The first time he saw that, he’d dragged you back to the bedroom. Paired with that were his favorite pair of your underwear. Boy shorts that were cut perfectly to show off the bottom of your ass. You checked your appearance in the mirror, and nodded in approval. He’d like this, and that’s what you wanted.

You were laying on your stomach, feet in the air, crossed at the ankles, when he walked in. You were facing the headboard, so he got the perfect view. “Fuck me.” He mumbled as he shut the door.

Rolling to your side, you smiled. “That was my plan.” You giggled as he walked over to you, pinning you to the bed. His fingers moved over your sides as he tickled you, his grin growing as you laughed. There was nothing else he could think to ask for. You were it for him.


End file.
